world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082014LibbyRilset
CSO: Libby stalks through the base, looking for a target for her anger. CAC: RilSet StandS over a Potted Plant in the hallway, watering it. He humS lightly aS he workS. CSO: "Oh, you. We need to Talk." She orders authoritatively, glaring angrily at Rilset's potted plant. CAC: RilSet lookS uP from hiS work, moving Slightly between Libby and the Plant. "Do we? About what?" CAC: "Oh?" RilSet caPtogleS the can, turning to face Libby fully. "What about Acenia?" CSO: "She slept with Balish." CAC: He blinkS for a moment. "How? She exiSted in thiS SeSSion only for a few momentS, and aS a wiggler at that." He frownS. CSO: "She gets around." Libby crosses her arms and wrinkles her nose. "She slept with the adult, post-scratch Balish." CAC: "Oh." RilSet frownS. "Well, that waS unwiSe of her. HiS caSte iS not known for their Stability. WaS She hurt?" CSO: "Yes but that's irrelevant. I wont have your slutty little slurry-splash touching him." CAC: RilSet'S handS tighten into fiStS. "ExcuSe me?" he aSkS Softly. "I am not quite Sure I underStand. What iS your objection my offSPring'S choice in PartnerS?" CSO: "I had thought I'd made it perfectly clear with Nullar. No one but me touches Balish Aggaro." CAC: "He iS not your BaliSh," RilSet continueS in a Soft voice. "He iS an entirly different PerSon. You might aS well Say that a grown cliPPing iS the Same Plant aS the one it waS taken from." CSO: "Don't go comparing my partner to plants. I still can't believe you and Scarlet had the gall to bring those nasty things into my ark." CAC: "Watch your tone, if you do not mind." RilSet PickS uP the Potted Plant, caPtogling it. "And your Petty jealouSy ill-SuitS you. UnleSS Acenia forced herSelf uPon him, what buiSneSS of it iS yourS who thiS BaliSh SleePS with?" CSO: "He is my partner. All of his business is my business. And you will get the girl in line, or I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands." She holds up a small bottle, labelled "Weed-B-Gone" CAC: RilSet lookS at the bottle for a moment, exPreSSionleSS, before decaPtologing a knife. "ThreatS at thiS junction would be unwiSe. AS would be demandS." He recaPlogeS the knife. "Still, I do not wiSh my daughter to be in a relationShiP with a madman. I will SPeak with her." CSO: "Good. I'm glad to see you know your place in this little hierarchy." CAC: He SnortS. "Certainly. My Place iS bring it craShing to the ground. AS alwayS." CSO: Libby smirks and tucks the bottle away. "That's a lovely garden you and Scarlet have been tending. It'd be a shame if someone vented it into the infinite abyss." CAC: "Oh, that would be nothing comPared to the fate of the one reSPonSible." RilSet PlaceS a hand to hiS chin, aS if in thought. "You know, I Still have not had the chance to try twink. Much leSS See what effectS it might have uPon my chargeS. A freSh SamPle would be exquiSte." CSO: She laughs and scratches her scalp. "Then you'll have to get it from your whore. I don't think you can handle a librarian, yet." CAC: He droPS hiS hand from hiS chin, Staring at Libby for a moment. "My what?" he aSked, taken aback. CSO: "Your whore, you know, The Pink One?" CAC: "YeS, I know you are refering to my mateSPrite. I SimPly don't underStand the nature of your nickname." CSO: "oh, you know, she's a slattern who will spread her legs for anyone who gives her what she wants." CSO: "Available to the highest bidder." CAC: RilSet foldS hiS armS, glaring. "That haS not been my imPreSSion at all. Though I offered numerouS timeS, She haS conSiStantly failed to Select anyone beSideS mySelf for her red quadrant." A though SeemS to Strike him, and he relaxeS Slightly. "Oh, I underStand. PleaSe, do not involve me in your black flirting in the future. You worried me greatly." CSO: "Black flirting!?" Her cheeks and scalp flush red, and she stamps her foot. "I am not BLACK FLIRTING with you, Rilset! Don't flatter yourself!" CAC: "Oh, not me. That waS not what I meant to SuggeSt at all. It iS SimPly awkward to involve your attemPted kiSmeiS' mateSPite into you black courtShiP, that iS all." CSO: "What on earth are you talking about? I'm sorry, twinks don't do kismesisitude." CAC: "My love haS SuggeSted otherwiSe." RilSet Shrugged. "She waS quite inSiStant that if I were allowed a black romance, then She waS aS well. I did not think She had anyone in mind at the time, but now I wonder." CSO: Libby opens and closes her mouth like a fish, then sets it in a hard line. "I'm going to kill every plant on this ship." CAC: RilSet decaPtoge two kniveS. "AS I Said, I would Prefer that I and my chargeS be left out of your grand romantic geStureS. While it would be quite rude of me to conSume my mateSPrite'S black cruSh alive, I cannot allow any harm to come to the PlantS aboard thiS ShiP." CSO: "Do you honestly think you are capable of stopping me?" she chuckles. CAC: He ShrugS. "Frankly, I do not know. But I would be required to try." CSO: She smiles and decaptchalogues an apple, taking a large bite out of the side. "You're much too pent up." CAC: He letS out a breath through hiS teeth. "I am not the one running through the hallS, blaming otherS for my red romantic miSfortuneS," he SayS irritably. CSO: She chews like a milk-beast, accidentally spitting a piece of chewed apple flesh onto Rilset's cheek. "Misfortunes, nothing. Balish died trying to save me, because you lot were incompetent. I knew where to find a spare." CAC: RilSet wiPeS the aPPle from hiS face with the back of hiS hand. "BaliSh waS a highblood baStard who barely managed to hold on to hiS Sanity long enough to bark a few orderS," RilSet SayS Slowly. "Frankly, it makeS a great deal of SenSe that the two of you would bond So quickly." CSO: "I'm glad you can see the wisdom in my partnership. Too bad you were saddled with a plex doxy." CAC: "I am not certain what that meanS, but it SoundS uncomPlimentary. PleaSe deliver Such remarkS to my mateSPrite directly, aS I have no intereSt Playing Troll cuPid between the two of you." CSO: "There is no kismesisitude between Scarlet and I. I would not let her sully me in such a way. She destroys everything she touches." CAC: RilSet aPPearS unconvinced. "In any caSe, why do you not SimPly retreive your "SPare"? Or iS thiS verSion of BaliSh Sane enough to want nothing to do with you?" CSO: "I owe someone a favor." She grits her teeth. "It's none of your concern. Keep Acenia away from him or I will systematically exterminate your bloodline from the incipisphere. Including all your plants. Am I understood?" CAC: "AS I Said, I have no wiSh for Acenia to be involved with a madman like BaliSh. I will SPeak to her. But your conStant threatS are growing tireSome." He yawnS exageratedly wide. "Have you really nothing better to do?" CSO: "Yeah, I gotta find a place to dump this weed killer." She turns and heads off down the hallway, murmuring "maybe in that patch of grass..." CAC: He trotS after her cauSually, SimPly a few StePS behind. CSO: "Why are you following me, Rilset?" CAC: "Oh, I am not following you. We muSt SimPly be heading in the Same direction. How awkward!" CSO: "Your black flirtations are rather obvious." CAC: "PleaSe. AS if I could not do better." He SnortS. "And you are one to talk of obviouS black flirtationS. How waS it meant to go? I run Sobbing to the armS of my mateSPirte, who confrontS you angrily? A few cutting remarkS inciting her further, She ShoveS you againSt a wall, where you Procced to Pail ShameleSSly? IS that the Sort of fantaSy you were entertaining?" CSO: "No, it was intended that you dutifully carry the warnings I have given to someone competent, since you can't be trusted to grow puff-blooms CSO: " CAC: "Then why not SPeak to her? Why talk to me at all?" CSO: "I thought to make you feel like more than a kept man for a few minutes. Maybe my old twink holdovers of the Patriarchy. Meouet says I need to work on that." CAC: "PartS of your Society doeS Seem very odd, from what Scarlet haS told me." RilSet SimPly ShrugS again. "In Some wayS it SoundS even more reStrictive than the HemoSPectrum." CSO: "Well, at least we killed the mutants in the creche." She takes another bite of her apple. CAC: "And now it iS but a diStant memory, aS the HemoSPectrum Soon will be. It iS a bright new world we live in." CSO: "And who will tear it down. Your Condescension is on her way, from what I hear." CAC: RilSet SmileS. "My daughter iS working on that. She'll have a Plan, I am certain." CSO: "Really? Because it looks to me like she's accepted her place in the spectrum, and only survives because she's sold her body to the Condesce's son. Oh well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." CSO: She takes another bite. CAC: RilSet waveS a hand diSmiSSively. "PleaSe. She iS SimPle uSing her chumP of a mateSPrite. No, She haS Some Scheme in mind. She iS my mateSPrite'S daughter, after all." CSO: Libby laughs, stopping before an unmarked door. "You're good for a laugh, Rilset. So oblivious to what's right in front of you." CAC: "WhereaS you fail to check behind you often enough. A habit you might wiSh to remedy, Should you choSe to make an enemy of me." RilSet bowS Slighly. "Good evening," he SayS, before continuing down the hall. CSO: Libby smirks and vanishes into the doorway.